


Breathe Again

by Liam



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam/pseuds/Liam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki's introduction to life at Shibusen goes a little better than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

Tsubaki came to a soft stop in front of a set of humongous steps and let out the breath she'd been holding in a futile attempt to calm her racing heart.

This was it, the big day she -or her family, really- had been waiting for. Sounds of the hundreds of meisters and fellow weapons drifted down at her from the courtyard high above where the large crowd waited to be allowed entrance into the building, their voices sounded eager, full of promises to Lord Death and to each other.

None shared her dread.

Tsubaki was in the midst of letting out another deep breath when the air was knocked out of her completely when someone, who'd apparently been running full out, collided painfully with her back and caused them both to tumble to the ground.

"Ah, crap. The great me's definitely late now." The voice sounded frantically from above her and Tsubaki got a brief impression of blue hair and black cloth before the boy was gone without a hint of an apology.

For a moment all she did was sit and stare at the sky, it felt like all her apprehension had been knocked out of her along with her breathing ability.

She didn't mind that he didn't apologize, Tsubaki thought as she slowly got to her feet, but he should have at least helped her back up. She sighed when she saw the dirt stains on her clothes and the shallow scratches now covering her shiny new weapons badge she'd gotten along with her invitation to the school, but let it go easily. It'd be a miracle if she ever got a partner anyway. No one would want to be with someone like her day-in and day-out.

It was as her brother had said, Tsubaki though as she began to climb the stairs unconsciously, three weeks before when he had left for the final time.

It'd been because he heard their parents talked about her acceptance into the academy.

"She's not even a good fighter! Why would anyone ever want her?"

Tsubaki kept her head down and ignored the growing volume of the shouts ahead. In her brother's defense, they had not known she'd been listening. Her usual bedtime had been hours past.

"Son, do not talk about your sister like that. The fact that she inherit-"

"I do not want to here about that, father."

She'd crouched beside the kitchen's paper screen door for hours listening to them go back and forth, though it wasn't all about her. Apparently Masamune had been holding this all in for far to long.

"If you cannot appreciate the place and abilities that you do have, then go make yourself stronger! Do not sit here in my house and complain!" her father seethed.

Tsubaki felt the cold air on her damp face when she gasped and the cramping in her legs became apparent as she tried to scramble out of the way of the heavy footsteps coming toward the door, but in spite of her attempt, she still locked gazes with her brother when he slammed open the fragile screen.

He didn't say a word and only paused for a moment, but the cold on his face spoke volumes.

Tsubaki fled back to her room after he was gone, she didn't see -didn't want to see- her father fall into a chair with his hands over his face in defeat.

The next morning her mother had come into her room saying feebly that her brother had gone on a long training trip and that it wasn't Tsubaki's fault… holding a plane ticket and an envelope full of money in her limp hands.

She'd been sent three weeks early and still managed to nearly arrive late, Tsubaki smiled bitterly as she reached the top of the steps and melded into the crowd on top.

She began to get offers surprisingly fast, too fast really for comfort.

A determined looking blonde with her hair up in pigtails who smiled politely, but left with a frown when her "Maka Albarn, are you a scythe?" was answered with a head-shake no.

An over-eager boy with fair hair and light blue eyes chatted animatedly at her for a few minutes, before admitting that he'd already failed resonating with eighteen different weapons. Tsubaki politely declined his request to try anyway.

And, though she looked, she never once caught sight of the strange blue-haired boy who'd literally bowled her over that morning until the introduction was done and the doors were finally opened into the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"YAH-HOOOO! Sorry all of you small ones had to wait for the big me!" Everybody halted for a moment and most looked around in confusion for the owner of the voice. Tsubaki noticed the Maka girl scowling fiercely at being called 'small'.

"But, now the great Black*Star has arrived and your lives can be completed by basking in my glory!"

"Over there!" The blonde and blue eyed boy, Hiro, shouted helpfully over the continuous shouting and pointed to the roof.

Tsubaki and the rest of the crowd craned their heads and there he was, spiked blue hair and large, toothy grin beaming in the sun. She stood and stared long after the rest of the crown started to leave, -saying things like 'lunatic' or 'idiot' as responses to his performance- because the boy on the roof never seemed to care if they were there to see or not, he just kept shouting his praises to the laughing sun in the sky.

"Come now, let me hear you say it! Who's surpassing god now?" He raised his arm and pointed to the sky to emphasize his finale, then finally seemed to take in the empty courtyard.

Tsubaki watched and realized the same thing, she was the only one who had stayed for the whole thing.

When she turned back to the roof he was still up there with his finger skyward. She couldn't help it, she clapped for him. It seemed fitting.

Then he was suddenly in front of her, only fifteen feet away, looking quizzical.

"Th-That was amazing." She bumbled and blushed, hands still folded in front of her. Fifteen feet turned into five inches surprisingly fast.

"Yes, you are the first to see and appriciate the greatness in me! Good for you!" He grinned again and looked to the side, then back at her. "Now, tell me your name."

"Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, I'm a weapon." Tsubaki blushed again, her name sounded monotonous, a scentless flower, and he could clearly see the weapon tag pinned to her chest. In fact that was what he was looking at, she noticed.

"Those scratches…" He looked down at the dirt on her clothes and it seemed to confirm something for him. He grinned widely. "Looks like you already had a run-in with big ol' me! Did my greatness rub off?"

"Erm…" Tsubaki sputtered, though he didn't seem to need an answer since he immediately turned around and strode purposefully toward the entrance.

She drooped and looked at the ground as he left. For some reason, it felt like the sun was gone; though it still hung high in the sky.

"Are you coming?" She looked up, surprised, to find him once again only two feet away and holding out a hand. "Don't worry, Tsubaki I'll make you into the greatest Deathscythe worthy of a god like me faster than ever!"

Tsubaki blinked and then her hand was enfolded in his and she was being dragged toward the entrance with Black*Star chatting about how lucky she was. She smiled.

'I think I already know, Black*Star.'

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on FF.net as part of a series and is now being re-posted on here by the same author.


End file.
